Les draps des filles Black
by Dea Artio
Summary: Bellatrix on l'aime une nuit. Andromeda on l'aime toute une vie. Narcissa on l'aime à la folie. Et leurs draps leurs paraissaient pourtant si vides, si sales, si froids...
1. Bellatrix

**Le personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. **

**Note d'auteur: ça fait un moment que je pense à écrire sur les sœurs Black****, et Baaldr m'a redonné envie de le faire. Voilà donc, je commence par Bellatrix. Je pensais faire un os, mais finalement je trouve ça mieux en trois parties ^_^**

**j'ai hesitée à le mettre en M parce que je ne suis pas très familiarisé avec le rating...**

Sauvage, méchante, Bellatrix est une lionne au milieu des serpents. Prédatrice, ses longs cheveux noirs frisent lorsqu'il fait froid et volent derrière elle quand elle tournoi dans les airs, sa batte de quidditche au poing. Elle est déchaînée, quoi qu'elle fasse, nul ne peut l'emprisonner. Bellatrix danse, enveloppée dans ses robes de sorcière, danse en cadence avec la décadence de l'adolescence.

Elle a des lèvres pleines, gonflées, derrière lesquelles se cache une langue agile et des dents aiguisées, elle mord, embrasse, suce, lèche la peau de Rabastan, celle d'Evan, et capture la bouche de Cassandra tout en même temps. Elle a la peau douce, comme un velours excessivement cher, et suavement caramélisée, brûlante de la chaleur du soleil de mai et de la fureur de ses amants. Elle a les yeux gris orage, un étrange reflet violacé tremble au fond de ses pupilles et ses cils noirs et épais ont quelque chose d'hypnotique. Ses mains sont agiles, ses doigts passent et repassent sur toutes le formes de tous les corps, partout ou sa bouche est déjà passée. Sa poitrine est lourde, ronde, ses tétons dressés apparaissent sous le tissu de ses vêtements, et ses seins se soulèvent en rythme avec sa respiration continuellement saccadée. Elle s'excite de tout, transpire la joie de vivre, chante, danse, vole, crie. Elle éclate d'un rire goguenard, moqueur, quand le jeune garçon dans ses draps fait preuve de maladresse, et le domine avec tendresse, pour prendre le dessus, prédatrice. Elle chevauche jusqu'à l'aurore, et s'effondre de fatigue dans les premiers rayons du soleil, le corps tremblant d'extase, les joues rosies par l'orgasme et les yeux brillants de plaisir. Ses lèvres sont gonflées par trop d'embrassades et ses cuisses humides de jouissance. Les boucles de ses cheveux noirs encadrent un visage de reine, redevenu humain après cette rude nuit d'été, et au réveil, la gorge sèche de nouveau et le cœur qui bat d'envie, lorsqu'elle tente d'embrasser la gorge de son partenaire de jeu, les draps sont désespérément froids. Vides. Un peu comme elle.

_Bellatrix, on l'aime une nuit._

La lionne repart en chasse, une lumière violette et violente éclaire son visage d'une passion animale. Ses seins lourds s'écrasent contre des robes de sorcières trop chères et trop serrées, qui finirons en lambeau, ce soir, à la nuit tombée.

Bellatrix, elle aime chaque nuit, chaque visage, chaque corps, chaque bouche, chaque vie. Bellatrix aime vite, fort, mal, égoïstement, elle aime et elle oubli. Ses draps sont toujours sales, toujours brûlant, s'y mélangent mille odeurs d'adolescents. Elle est toujours brûlante, toujours si passionnée et n'a pas le temps d'être amoureuse trop longtemps, il lui faut combler ce vide qu'elle ressent, peut importe que ce soit Cassandra ou Rabastan.

**REVIEWS ?**


	2. Andromeda

**note d'auteur: partie 2 un peu moins abstraite, on dirait déjà plus une histoire. **

Andromeda avance paisiblement, la tête droite, grande et élancée, personnification de la grâce et de la noblesse, elle pose un pied devant l'autre, la tête haute, respirant le grand air du parc de Poudlard. Elle marche sur les berges du lac noir, et glisse le long de l'écorce d'un saule pleureur. Ses gestes sont fluides, lents, fantomatiques. C'est à peine si on l'entend, si on la voit, une ombre lumineuse. Une étoile.

Sa peau laiteuse se fond sur les draps blancs, elle semble si fragile, si belle, si grande. Ses paupières colorées de bleu s'ouvrent et elle adresse un sourire tendre à l'homme face à elle. Ses mains de pianiste caressent la cuisse du bel-ami contre le torse duquel elle vient se glisser. Sa bouche se faut gourmande, ses yeux pleins de volonté, et elle vole un dernier baisé, puis fais ses adieux. Andromeda et nue, dans toute sa splendeur de femme. Ses cheveux châtains, coupés à hauteur des épaules, couvrent un suçon rouge et possessif. La courbe de son dos, un peu trop cambrée, dénonce un orgueil sans pareil -elle est une Black, après tout- et sa chute de rein appelle sans conteste à la luxure. Elle a les jambes trop grandes, trop maigres, on ose à peine se demander comment elle trouve la force de continuer à avancer, à récupérer ses robes de sorcière et à les enfilées, puis la force d'ouvrir cette porte et de quitter les draps blanc du bel-ami.

Il fait si froid, ici, Andromeda courbe l'échine, baisse la tête, essuie d'un geste rageur le bleu de ses yeux, et laisse briller l'orage gris de son regard, baigné d'une lueur verte désespérée. Ses draps sont toujours tirés, toujours si froids, et ils lui paraissent si sales pourtant. Andromeda retourne dans son lit, dans son dortoir, auprès des siens. Elle est une Black, après tout.

Ted lui lance un regard plein d'espoir, et refuse de détourner le regard face aux aires hautains de sa muse. Il ne l'embrassera peut être plus jamais, mais il la rêvera toutes les nuits, il la rêvera à l'infini. Il rêvera son corps nue et ses lèvres rosées, ses yeux impétueux et ses doigts de pianistes, sa poitrine menue et ses courbes félines...

_Andromeda, on l'aime toute une vie._

Sa peau laiteuse et brillante contre un corps mâle, sa grande tendresse, ses gestes lents, rien ne peut laisser paraître son malêtre. Elle est un roc au milieu de l'océan, que rien ne verra plier. Nul n'approche Andromeda, c'est une Black, après tout. Elle éclaire les ténèbres de sa seule présence si fragile, une étoile. Si loin, et qu'on en peu s'empêcher de regarder, chaque nuit, d'en rêver. On n'oubli pas Andromeda.

**REVIEWS ?**


	3. Narcissa

**Note d'auteur : voilà le chapitre sur Narcissa ^_^ j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

Douce. Frêle. Porcelaine. Ses cheveux noirs sont parcouru de mèches blondes, étoiles filantes parcourant une terre vierge. L'éclat de ces yeux illumine la peau pâle de la môme. Il semble possédé. Elle sourit, doucement, gentiment, et se retourne, parce qu'elle ne veut pas voir son visage. Son visage qui la désir tellement. Son visage qui la désir passionnément. Elle est chétive, elle n'a pas les formes longues d'Andromeda ou la volupté de Bellatrix. Elle ressemble à une petite fleur fragile, une poupée aux courbes enfantines. Ses joues sont roses, ses lèvres fines et pales, ses yeux d'un gris presque noir, elle n'a pas la puissance d'Andromeda ou l'aura sauvage de Bellatrix. Elle est une enfant. Une enfant sous le corps brut et fort de cet homme qui la veut, cet homme fou de désir pour son ventre plat, ses côtes marqués, sa poitrine ronde et minuscule, qui tient dans le creux d'une main, ses cuisses raides et maigres, ses mains gamines et timides, qui s'accrochent au drap encore froid. Les draps de son lit sont si froids, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais habités par ce corps frêle, misérable, pathétique, qui s'y réfugiait pourtant chaque nuit. La main de l'autre s'approche doucement de sa cuisse et elle le repousse timidement. Elle semble dire : non, pas encore. Pas maintenant. Attend.

Elle ne cédera pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne lui a cédé une autre nuit. Ou même une autre vie. Narcissa n'est pas de celle dont on se souvient, alors elle fait comme elle peut. Elle ne peut pas être la femme d'une vie, et n'a aucune envie d'être la fille d'une nuit. Narcissa n'est pas Andromeda ou Bellatrix. Elle est une môme. Une môme qui le rend fou de désir.

_Narcissa, on l'aime à la folie._

Chaque nuit, ils luttent l'un contre l'autre, corps contre corps, la bête et la poupée, c'est comme l'acier contre la porcelaine, et pourtant l'acier plie. Chaque jour, il ne pense qu'à ça. Il en devient obsédé, il va finir par en crever. Ça le rend dingue, se corps qui s'offre à lui et finalement change d'avi. Cette fille, c'est une Black, oui, mais c'est personne. Ce n'est pas Andromeda, ou Bellatrix. C'est une môme. Une môme qui se joue de lui, une môme qu'il aime à la folie.

Cette nuit, c'est différent. Cette nuit il ne tente rien. Pas de main baladeuse, pas de regard sulfureux, pas de corps nu et suant. Juste un regard doux et un souffle chaud sur la bougie. Cette nuit Narcissa à gagnée. Cette nuit Lucius est à sa merci, il est à elle, à jamais. Ce n'est pas pour une nuit, ce n'est pas pour une vie, c'est à la folie. Alors puisqu'elle sait ça, elle peut laisser sa bouche pâle frôler le cou de l'autre, écarter de ses doigts trop potelés une longue mèche blonde et dévorer cette peau qui l'obsède depuis trop longtemps. Elle peut descendre ses lèvres plus bas sur son corps et prendre possession de chaque parcelle de cet homme qui est fou d'elle. Balançant au loin les draps trop froids, elle se retourne vers lui, une lumière brille dans ses yeux, elle est prête à tout perdre aujourd'hui, s'il y consent aussi.

Narcissa n'est pas Andromeda, ou Bellatrix. Narcissa a été repartie sans aucun doute à serpentard. Car elle est vicieuse, ambitieuse et maligne, mais c'est un secret scellé à jamais derrière ses lèvres de porcelaine.

**Au début je voulais faire un épilogue pour comparer les trois sœurs, mais en me suis dis qu'intégrer ce paramètre directement à Narcissa (qui est la petite sœur et donc se compare aux autres) était plus intéressant. Reviews ?...**


End file.
